List of VM Motori engines
Italian manufacturer VM Motori S.p.A. has built several different diesel engines for many third-party applications. Automotive Applications 2 Cylinder 3 Cylinder R 315 SOHC 1.5 L ( ) I3, with a single overhead camshaft, four valves-per-cylinder, and common-rail direct fuel injection. Applications: * Hyundai Accent (power: 90 hp (60 kW); torque: 133 lb·ft(180 N m)) * Hyundai Matrix (power: 90 hp (60 kW); torque: 133 lb·ft(180 N m)) * Hyundai Getz (power: 90 hp (60 kW); torque: 133 lb·ft(180 N m)) HR 392 SOHC bore and stroke, 1.8 L ( ) I3, of an OHV pushrod design with two valves per cylinder. The block was cast iron, with an alloy head. It featured a four main bearing crankshaft, a balance shaft, and a Bosch VE3/10 fuel injection pump. A KKK 14 turbocharger was used, with an intercooler for the facelifted 'Nuova 33' of 1990. Applications: * 1986—1989 Alfa Romeo 33 Series II at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm * 1990.01—1995 Alfa Romeo 33 Series III at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm 4 Cylinder RA 420 SOHC 2.0 L ( ) I4, with four valves-per-cylinder and common-rail direct fuel injection. Produced by GM Daewoo. Applications: * Chevrolet Cruze, power: , torque: * Daewoo Lacetti/Daewoo Nubira II/Chevrolet Optra, power: , torque: * Daewoo Tosca/Chevrolet Epica, power: , torque: * Daewoo Winstorm/Chevrolet Captiva, power: , torque: , engine code: Z 20 S1. * Hyundai Elantra XD, power: ; torque: * Hyundai i30 FD, power: ; torque: (pre-facelift models) * Hyundai Sonata NF, power: (pre-facelift models) / (facelift models); torque: * Hyundai Tucson JM, power: , or depending on model year; torque: or * Hyundai Santa Fe SM, power: ; torque: * Hyundai Santa Fe CM, power: or ; torque: * Hyundai Trajet, power: ; torque: * Kia Cerato/Spectra LD, power: ; torque: * Kia cee'd ED, power: ; torque: * Kia Optima/Magentis MG, power: (pre-facelift models) / , or or (facelift models); torque: * Kia Carens FC, power: ; torque: * Kia Carens UN, power: ; torque: * Kia Sportage JE, power , or depending on model year; torque: or * Opel Antara, power: , torque: HR 488 OHV 2.0 L ( ) I4, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection from Bosch (Spica in earlier versions). 88.0 x 82.0 mm. This engine, developed for Alfa Romeo in 1979, is also known as the VM80A and VM4 HT. Usually with KKK 16 turbochargers. Applications: * 1985.05–1992.02 Alfa Romeo 75, at 4,300 rpm and at 2,300 rpm * 1979.10–1984.12 Alfa Romeo Alfetta, at 4,300 rpm and at 2,300 rpm * 1983.03–1985.05 Alfa Romeo Giulietta, at 4,300 rpm and at 2,300 rpm * 1984 FSO Polonez, at 4,300 rpm and at 2,500 rpm HR 492 OHV 2.4 L ( ) I4, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection (Bosch VE 4/10, Spica in some earlier applications). 92.0 x 90.0 mm. This engine is also known as the VM81A and VM4 HT 2.4. At first the 2.4 used KKK 24 turbochargers, later KKK 16's were installed for higher output. Applications: * 1988.10–1992.02 Alfa Romeo 75, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm * 1984.10–1987.01 Alfa Romeo 90, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,300 rpm''World Cars 1985'', p. 191 * 1983.04–1984.12 Alfa Romeo Alfetta, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm * 1984 Delta Mini Cruiser/Explorer, at 4,200 rpm * 1986–1989.10 Range Rover, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm * 1982.04–1986.10 Rover 2400 SD Turbo (SD1), at 4,000 rpm and at 2,350 rpm''World Cars 1985'', p. 174 * 1986-? UAZ 469B, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,300 rpm (installed for the Italian market by importer V. Martorelli) 425 OHV 2.5 L ( ) I4, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection. 92.0 x 94.0 mm, the engine size is variably referred to as either 2,500 or 2,499 cc. This engine too has been called HR 492, signifying four cylinders of 92 mm bore. Timing gears, not belt. Applications: * 1994–1998 Alfa Romeo 155, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,000 rpm * 1987–1992 Alfa Romeo 164, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,500 rpm (HR492/VM84A/VM08) * 1992–1998 Alfa Romeo 164, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,000 rpm (HS492/VM32) * 1991–2000 Chrysler Voyager, and * 1999–2000 Dodge Dakota, 114 hp (85 kW) and * 1991-1995 Dodge Caravan C/V (U.S. fleets only), and * 1996–2000 GAZ GAZelle, 101 hp (75 kW); torque: * 1994–2001 Jeep Cherokee, 118 hp (88 kW) at 4,000 rpm and at 2,000 rpm * 1995–1998 Jeep Grand Cherokee, 114 hp (85 kW) and * 1989.10-1992 Range Rover, at 4,200 rpm and at 1,950 rpm''Tutte le Auto del Mondo 1990'', p. 1277 * 1990–1999 Rover 800, 118 bhp, latterly 120 bhp (87-88 kW) and at 2,100 rpm''Tutte le Auto del Mondo'', pp. 907–908 * 1997–2000 UAZ 3160, 101 hp (75 kW) and This engine was also used in some early Toyota Land Cruisers & Hilux, and Opel Fronteras. The 425 OHV used in Chrysler Voyager 1991–2000 only 1996 and 1997 was with chain. Between 1997 and 2001 this engine was manufactured at Detroit Diesel Motores do Brasil in Curitiba, Parana, Brazil. The plant was eventually sold to Perkins after the Dodge Dakota stopped production locally. R 425 OHV 425 OHV fitted with direct fuel injection for cleaner emissions. Applications: * ? R 425 DOHC 2.5 L ( ) I4, with four valves-per-cylinder and common-rail direct fuel injection. Also available with variable geometry turbocharger (VGT) with upgraded power output of 120 kW (163 PS). Applications: * 2001–2007 Chrysler Voyager Manual (power: 141 hp (105 kW); torque: 251 lb·ft (340 Nm)) * 2002–2004 Jeep Cherokee (power: 141 hp (105 kW); torque: 251 lb·ft (340 Nm)) * 2006- LDV Maxus (power: 118 hp (88 kW) at 4,000 rpm; torque: 221 lb·ft (300 Nm) at 2,000 rpm) A derated version of this engine putting out 100 hp was chosen in 2006 to power the new generation of the iconic London Taxi (the TX4). R 428 DOHC R 425 DOHC enlarged to 2.8 L ( ) displacement. Applications: * 2001–2007 Chrysler Voyager (Automatic transmission) (power: 150 hp (110 kW); torque: 251 lb·ft(360 Nm)) * 2001–2004 Jeep Cherokee/Liberty (power: 150 hp (110 kW); torque: 251 lb·ft(360 Nm)). Only in Europe * 2005–2007 Jeep Cherokee/Liberty (power: 163 hp (120 kW); torque: 295 lb·ft(400 Nm)) * 2008–2010 (mod. RA 428 DOHC) Jeep Cherokee/Liberty (power: 177 hp (130 kW); torque: 302/339 lb·ft(410/460 Nm)) * 2004–present BMC Megastar (power: 127 hp (95 kW); torque: 184 lb·ft(250 Nm)) * 2007–2010 (mod. RA 428 DOHC) Dodge Nitro (power: 177 hp (130 kW); torque: 302/339 lb·ft(410/460 Nm)) * 2007–2010 (mod. RA 428 DOHC) Jeep Wrangler (power: 177 hp (130 kW); torque: Manual transmission: 302 lb·ft or 410 N·m automatic transmission: 339 lb·ft or 460 N·m)) * 2008–2011 (mod. RA 428 DOHC) Chrysler Grand Voyager (Automatic transmission) power: 163 hp (120 kW); torque: 295 lb·ft or 400 N·m)) A 428 DOHC Evolution of R428 DOHC with 1800 bar common rail injection system and piezoelectric injectors Applications: * 2010–2012 Jeep Cherokee (power: 200 PS (147 kW); torque: Manual transmission: 302 lb·ft or 410 N·m automatic transmission: 339 lb·ft or 460 N·m)) * 2010–present Jeep Wrangler (power: 200 PS (147 kW); torque: Manual transmission: 302 lb·ft or 410 N·m automatic transmission: 339 lb·ft or 460 N·m)) * 2011–2013 Chrysler Grand Voyager/Lancia Voyager (power: 163 PS (120 kW); torque: 360 N·m) * 2013–present Chrysler Grand Voyager/Lancia Voyager (power: 178 PS (131 kW); torque: 360 N·m) * 2013-present Holden Colorado, Holden Colorado 7 (power 147kW); 500Nm (Updated November 2013) 5 Cylinder HR 588 OHV 2.5 L ( ) inline-five, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection from either Bosch or Spica. 88.0 x 82.0 mm. This engine is a five-cylinder version of the 2-litre HR488, and also uses KKK turbochargers. Applications: * 1983–1986.05 Alfa Romeo Alfa 6, at 4,200 rpm and at 2,400 rpm''World Cars 1984'', p. 198 * 1987-? Toyota Land Cruiser II BJ73, at 4,000 rpm and at 2,600 rpm (Italian market only) 531 OHV Essentially a 425 OHV with an extra cylinder. 3.1 L ( ) I5, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection. Applications: * 1999–2001 Jeep Grand Cherokee (power: 138 hp or 103 kW; torque: 283 lb·ft or 384 N·m)) R 531 OHV 531 OHV I5 engine, fitted with direct fuel injection. Applications: * 6 Cylinder 638 OHV Essentially a 531 OHV with an extra cylinder. 3.8 L ( ) inline-six, with two (pushrod-actuated) valves-per-cylinder and indirect fuel injection. Applications: * 1995–1999 Asia Motors Combi (power: 135 hp (101 kW); torque: 236 lb·ft (320 N m)) * 1995–2000 Bucher-Guyer Duro (power: 148 hp (110 kW); torque: 251 lb·ft or 340 N·m)) * 1999 Bering trucks (power: 116 hp or 87 kW; torque: 295 lb·ft or 400 N·m)) R 638 OHV 638 OHV fitted with direct fuel injection. Applications: D 642 OHV Essentially an R 638 OHV enlarged to 4.2 L ( ) displacement. It was the first VM Motori engine to feature direct fuel injection. Applications: * 2001–2002 Bucher-Guyer Duro (power: 158 hp (118 kW); torque: 295 lb·ft (400 N m)) RA 629 DOHC A planned 2.9 L ( ) double overhead camshaft V6, featuring four valves-per-cylinder and common-rail direct fuel injection. Developed for General Motors but stopped at the end of 2008; after Cadillac left the European market and Saab was put for sale, GM had no use for that engine. A 630 DOHC A 3.0 L ( ) double overhead camshaft V6, featuring four valves-per-cylinder and common-rail direct fuel injection. A variant complying with emission norms of North America market (NAFTA) is named L630 DOHC A630 applications (EU): * 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee ** power 241 PS (177 kW), torque 406 lb·ft (550 N m) * 2012 Chrysler 300 /Lancia Thema (Europe) ** power @ 4000 rpm, torque @ 1600-2800 rpm ** power @ 4000 rpm, torque @ 1800-2800 rpm * 2013 Maserati Ghibli III ** power @ 4000 rpm, torque @ 2000 rpm *2013 Maserati Quattroporte VI ** power @ 4000 rpm, torque @ 2000-2600 rpm L630 applications (US): * 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee ** power @ 3600 rpm, torque @ 2000 rpm * 2014 Ram 1500 ** power @ 3600 rpm, torque @ 2000 rpm See also * List of engines used in Chrysler products Other vehicles which used VM Motori engines in some models *AMC Eagle *Ford Scorpio *Fiat Croma *Jeep Wrangler *Opel Frontera *Range Rover Turbo D *Toyota Hilux (2.4D) *Toyota Land Cruiser References VM Motori